A New Life  Chapter Three
by Gaby0520
Summary: Hey Chapter three is here! Please enjoy ;P


By: Gaby XD

Rating: PG

Summary: Even your deepest secrets you may not know

_**Flashback**_

_We get to go shopping with Ironhide...yay._

Today was a long day. I usually like shopping at like malls and stuff, but Ironhide was like SUPER GRUMPY! We couldn't go with anyone else because they were all busy. With what? Making sure they didn't have to go shopping with two thirteen year olds. Well, we finally got back to the base, but nothing was the same. I just couldn't put my finger on what, but something was different, VERY DIFFERENT.

"Why is that guy so grumpy?" I asked to Noella. "I don't know, maybe he was born like that."

"How can somebody be born grumpy?"

"I dunno, these are aliens you know. They may be born with these personality traits." After a long silence I said "You make no sense."

The next thing I heard was someone knocking on our door. _Again?_ "Hello?" I said while opening our door. "There is a meeting in the conference room at two o'clock. Be there." Ratchet said then left. "Ok little miss sunshine" I said while closing the door, Noella laughing at my comment. "We need to be at the conference room at two." I told her. "It's one thirty. That's in half an hour." She pointed out pointlessly. _Okay_….

Time passed and we needed to find the conference room to talk about Lord knows what. When we finally found our way there, it was exactly two thirty so we entered the room. There was Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jazz, Arcee, Sideswipe, Jolt, the twins, Director Galloway, Lennox, Sergeant Robert Epps, Seymore Simmons, Sam, Mikaela, General Moreshower and Leo. They all looked like they were waiting a long time and that they were very concentrated. It was very dim-lit, so you could make out their faces. "Please, sit." Said a deep voice, gesturing to the two empty seats next to each other at the table. After we sat down, I asked "What's going on?"

"Gaby, we did a signal analysts on North America while trying to locate one of our teammates. All was normal, except for one thing: there was one stray, neutral signal in the middle of California. You are emitting that signal…" Optimus was interrupted by my friend, Noella. "Well ya, because she's Optimus Prime!" then she and I started laughing uncontrollably. Everyone else in the room was just looking at us like we were insane. "It's just a joke. We call her that for absolutely no reason."

"Right…We think that you are Shadow Vision, a legendary female warrior praised by many bots on Cybertron before the civil war. She lives on from bot to bot, now to human. She is eternal living, when you die, your soul will be passed on to another bot or human. Now, she was killed by Megatron before the war came to Earth, only about 5 earth years ago. She must have come in contact with you before you were born, so you could become part of the ever-lasting legacy. She was the daughter of a fallen Prime, The Fallen. This Prime turned against his brothers to take the Matrix and destroy the sun to make energon, and she is also of the Primus legacy, our god, so of that, she was given incredible power, to be able to control anything in its raw, natural state." He continued.

"One problem: I'm not a robot; I can't do all of that stuff." I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Gaby, have you ever wondered why complicated math is so easy? That science comes quickly for you? You may be human on the outside, but on the inside you are an Autobot, like us."

"But if I'm an Autobot, why did you bring her?" I asked. "To keep you from going insane," he replied. "We will be running a series of radiation tests to trigger your Cybertronian form."

"But won't I get radiation sickness? Listen, how do you know it's me? How do you know you haven't mistaken me for someone else?"I asked, curious. "Oh, we are sure, VERY sure that you are Cybertronian, so the radiation won't hurt you." He replied.

We fallowed 3 of the Autobots (OP, Ironhide and Ratchet) to a sealed chamber and a control panel on the outside. OP opened the door and gestured to enter. When I did, he locked the door right behind me. I felt this wave of panic cross my mind, which I tried to ignore so I could listen to what the CMO was saying.

"So we will expose you to different amounts of radiation to trigger your form. If you start to feel light-headed or about to faint, please let that happen so the process can go quickly and flawlessly." Ratchet told me in the intercom. I nodded to tell them I was ready.

Then an enormous wave of heat overcame me. I felt like I was going to explode, or blow up into flames. My head started to pound into a horrible migraine. It felt like my brain was growing in my skull, and that really hurts. As if I wasn't felling enough pain, it felt like my knees were burning. I fell onto my knees clutching at my head, groaning in agonizing pain. They all sat there, watching me. I could see Noella trying to Ironhide away from the control panel to turn it off. Then, everything went black. I fell onto my side.

What they saw after was surprising. My body slowly turned metal and then shaped of the armor and frame Shadow Vision possessed. My skin turned a bright fuschia pink and my hair disappeared. My eyes turned the same pink. I looked like one of them on the outside, but I just didn't know. All I felt after fainting was a slight tingling feeling everywhere.

I woke up in the med bay, Ratchet and the other two deep in conversation, and my friend sitting next to the berth I was in. She looked she was crying a great deal, and had a worried expression etched on her face. They all started walking towards me and Noella was screaming at me in relief that I was still alive. I was disoriented, I didn't realize they were talking, I didn't even realize they were there. I just kinda looked at them in dazed, blank face. When I realized what was happening, I sat up. _Whoa, what happened to my body? Why am I a robot?_ Then I remembered what had happened before all of this. _Oh ya I'm a robot. Fail me. _I was going to say something, but I was too busy admiring my new form. From head to toe, I was looking with curiosity. _So this is how they feel. Cool!_

"Wow" I let out in a sigh. My voice was like my old voice, but synthesized. _Cool!_ I felt a hundred times heavier, but a hundred times more agile. "Do I look like this Shadow Vision person?" "Immensely like her." said OP. I sensed they went back, like back being in a relationship back. "Well, everything looks normal. Signal strength is great, RPMs are normal. Looks like you lived through that." Ratchet informed me, then they all left, leaving Noella and I alone to talk.

"Oh thank the Maker you're alive." She said then gave me a hug. "I can tell you missed me." "_Missed?_ I tell you woman, that's the understatement of the century! Wow, this is going to take some getting used to." "Ya think?" I said then tried to get up. "Wait, Ratchet said you may not be able to walk yet!" She said, catching me from falling.

She stayed at my side to support myself on my feet. "Wow, you're like a hundred pounds heavier than normal." "Well, of course. I'm now one hundred percent metal!" "Oh ya" she said, almost a whisper. I tried to move my pads to walk, only to be very unstable and almost falling on Noella. The more I tried, the more I got used to it. In the two minutes it took us to get to the door, I was capable of walking on my own. I opened the door; the three were in deep conversation.

"Oh wow, you're up. I wasn't expecting that to happen just yet." Ratchet said surprised. "Well ya, she needed help at first." Noella said, embarrassing me on the inside. "You might want to stay in the med bay. We have much to talk about" said Ratchet almost pushing me over.

Now that Ratchet and I were alone, he started talking to me about the anatomy of the average Cybertronian. He was pointing at a poster he had on his work table. Mainly, he said that the head is called 'frame', the chest was called 'chassis' the arms were called 'servos', legs 'stabilizing servos', feet 'pads', eyes 'optics', ears 'audio receptors'. The rest was boring. "Now, the reproductive syst…" I cut him off "You know you really don't need to tell me this. I am in seventh grade." Then he just blurted out two words I _REALLY _didn't need to know. "I really don't care" I said and then walked out of the med bay to find Noella to talk to her. I looked in the first place she would be, in our room.

"There you are!" I exclaimed. "I was looking everywhere for you!"She looked up at me.

"Well, I've been here for a bit now."

"Whatever, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, you now, you being a robot just proves our 'OP' theory." She said, than I threw a fit.

"I AM NOT OPTIMUS PRIME! Anyways, I was talking to Ratchet, and he's telling me the robot anatomy, right? And then he starts talking about …Stuff." Noella, having the sick mind that everyone in our class had, understood what I meant and started laughing.

"Well, he would know, right? He is a medical officer." She said.

"Well, ya, but I don't think I need to know that." I said, and then I heard Ratchet's voice in my head, telling to come back to the med bay. "Omigosh! There are mini voices in my head!" I exclaimed thinking that I officially went off the deep end. "Ya, the bots told me you, like them, have an inner communication link." She said.

"So, I'm not crazy?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but no." She said. "You were always crazy. Just not the 'voices' crazy."

"Hahaha." I replied, than I was trying to figure out how to sent back a message. _Okay_. Then I heard Ratchet's voice say 'Ratchet out'.

End Chapter Three 


End file.
